The Freedom to be Yourself
by HalfwaytoNowhere142
Summary: Ziva loves Abby. Abby loves Ziva. What happens when the two finally admit their feelings for each other and how will the rest of the team react? Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or any of its characters. WARNING: femmeslash, so if it bothers you, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or any of its characters. **

**Hey everyone, just so you know this is a lesbian fic so if that offends you, you probably don't want to read it, just saying. Let me know in the reviews if you want me to keep going!**

Ziva was walking down the hallway, minding her own business, when Abby plowed into her.

"ZIVA! Guess what? Guess what? Guess what!"

Ziva calmly distangled Abby's arms from around her neck. "Abby. How many calf-pows have you had today?"

Abby paused and smiled cheekily. "Let's see... four, I think?"

"Abby! It is only 10 a.m.!"

"I know. Isn't it great? Anyway, guess already!"

"Umm..." Ziva pretended to be completely stumped. "You won tickets to another Brain Eater concert."

"Not Brain Eater... Brain Matter, Ziva. But, no. I think we should have a girls' night this Friday! What do you say? I have this new movie..."

"Hmmm... it sounds, interesting, yes? Sure, I believe I will be able to come."

Abby hugged her again and squealed. "Great! I'll pick you up on Friday night at 6!"

Ziva smiled at her and watched as Abby walked away, wishing that this was a date, not a night between just friends.

She was in love with Abby. If you could call it that. Can you call it love when the other person does not love you back? She was shoulder over heels for Abby. Beautiful, spunky, Abby. It had started earlier this year. It took her completely by surprise. They had become good friends, but one day, Ziva realized that she felt something... more. Ziva had known from a young age that she was bisexual, although she refrained from mentioning it to anyone because she knew her culture would not accept her, not in that way. She had only loved one other woman: her young, girl-hood friend. But she had not had the guts to say anything. Even though she was an assassin, matters of the heart were difficult for her. Simply put, she was scared that Abby wouldn't love her back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: These characters/the show/pretty much everything in life is not mine... yet.**

**Song: I Love You More than You Will Ever Know by NeverShoutNever  
><strong>

When Ziva was picked up by Abby that night, she knew she shouldn't be going. Time spent around Abby was awesome while it happened, but it hurt too. It hurt because Abby only saw her as a friend, nothing more. It hurt to watch her eyes and know that she would never love Ziva in the same way. She tried not to be obvious about it, but Ziva knew she was doing a poor job. She would hug Abby a lot, touch her shoulder, let her hand linger just a little too long on her knee... She couldn't help it. She loved touching Abby: feeling her warm, soft skin. Afterwards, though, was worst. Because, then, Ziva went home to her lonely, little apartment and spent half the night lying awake, thinking about Abby and wishing.

But, still, despite the pain, Ziva went anyway, because she loved spending time with her Abby.

Abby had decided to make dinner for Ziva at Abby's apartment so once they arrived, she turned on some music and rushed to the stove in order to start dinner.

"Sorry, Ziv. I would've started it earlier, but I didn't want to leave the stove on while I was getting you. Did you know that a high proportion of house fires are related to stoves?"

"Oh! I am sorry, Abby. I would have driven myself. I did not mean to deter you."

Abby just turned to her and smiled. "Don't be ridiculous, Ziva. I wanted to pick you up!"

Ziva tried to ward off a blush. Ziva David, blushing? What is wrong with her? Abby was chattering on about stoves, fires, and something to do with her pet hippo, Burt, while Ziva tried to ignore the song playing in the background. It made her feel awkward because the lyrics described her situation perfectly:

_"I've been to heaven, I've been to hell, _  
><em>I've been to Vegas, and Who knows where, <em>  
><em>but nothing feels like home like you babe<em>  
><em>I love you more than you will ever know..."<em>

How was it possible that the one song playing could describe how she felt? Even while helping chop up vegetables, she watched Abby's lithe form bustle about the kitchen (although she is not sure the term 'bustle' could be used to describe the goth's graceful movements), and was fascinated as Abby licked her soft, pink lips after testing the chicken corn chowder soup.

After about half-an-hour, Abby gestured toward her. "Ziva! Come try some!"

Ziva slowly walked over to Abby and sipped the soup from the spoon Abby held up to her. She smiled at the amazing taste and closed her eyes for a moment to relish it, but when she opened them, Abby was right in her face. Too close. "Was it good? Was it? It's an old family recipe and there's a secret ingredient, but I can't telllll you," she said in a sing-song voice.

Ziva pulled away, afraid to meet Abby's eyes, because she knew Abby would see the desire in her own. She wanted to kiss Abby so, so bad. "It is amazing. I will go set the table."

"Okay! The silverware's in that drawer over there!" Abby gestured toward a black drawer that had a pink handle with a picture of a skull on it.


	3. Chapter 3

Abby tries to ignore just how beautiful Ziva looks, but she is having a difficult time not staring. She doesn't want to creep Ziva out, but, wow, she looks hot. She is wearing tight, black jeans with a burgundy sweater, and her hair is free and curly. Abby wants so bad to just run her fingers through those silky curls.

Abby had always known she was a lesbian, since a young age. Her parents hadn't cared when they were alive, but the rest of her family (namely, her grandparents) largely ignored her. Most respectable people seemed to have something against a lesbian, goth girl who has over a dozen tattoos. Oh, well. That's why she has her sweet, little Gibbs. He is enough family for her, plus everyone else at NCIS. Only, the way she is feeling toward Ziva right now isn't exactly... sisterly.

She smiles at Ziva and sits down next to her at the wonderfully set table. For a while, they eat in silence. This is something Abby loves about Ziva: that she doesn't always feel the need to talk. Despite the fact that Abby is a very bubbly person and loves talking, she enjoys the comfort of another person's presence too. Eventually, though, Abby doesn't want to sit in silence, she wants to talk to Ziva. To laugh with Ziva. To see Ziva smile at her like she is the only person in the world that matters.

But Ziva would never feel that way. Ever. The woman is as straight as a stick. Not one of those crooked sticks, mind you, but a stick so straight it could pass off as a pole. Whatever the hell that means. Abby is starting to think she'd had just a little too much wine. Oh well!

Over dinner, they laugh about what happened today at work. At a crime scene, Tony was so busy flirting with Ziva that he wasn't watching where he was walking and he ended up backing into a pond and falling in. The look on his face was priceless and made both women crack up again.

"Seriously, Ziva, I wish I had been there to take out my camera phone. We would have it as major blackmail!"

Ziva chuckles throatily and smiles. "I did."

Abby jumps up from her chair, almost overturning her plate in her child-like excitement. "WHAT! You got it on camera! YES! Let me see! Let me see! Let me see!"

Ziva pulls out her phone and Abby takes the opportunity to stand extremely close to her, leaning over her shoulder and breathing in the scent of her hair. They watch as Tony makes some joke about Ziva's lack of a love life when he suddenly takes a step too far back and slips into the pond, his arms flailing, with a look of complete shock on his face. He comes up sputtering, with a few weeds on his head. In the background, they hear Gibbs: "DINOZZO! Stop goofing around and get you're a** over here, now!"

As the two women double over in laughter, Abby puts her hand on Ziva's shoulder, and lets it stay there, not realizing the effect she's having. The moment changes as Ziva turns slightly toward her and their eyes meet. The tension between them is very, very thick. Ziva puts her hand on top of Abby's and smiles, and, for a moment, both women eye each other's lips, but Ziva pulls back and clears her throat awkwardly, breaking the moment.

"Well, Abby. I must be going now. I do not think I will stay for a movie tonight. I am very tired."

Abby does a poor job of hiding her disappointment. "Oh... of course, Ziva. I understand. Umm... I'll see you on Monday, then."

Ziva walks out the door and smiles. Abby waits, hoping for a hug, just a brief semblance of physical contact, anything really, but Ziva just thanks her for the meal and walks out the door.

Leaving Abby to her empty apartment once again.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry if there was any confusion about chapters 2 and 3 being mixed up (2 is really 3 and vice versa). I tried multiple times to change it but it wasn't working.** **Anyway, despite the fact that I haven't gotten hardly any reviews, I've decided to keep going more for my amusement than anything else. Read if you feel like it, I'm kind of having an I don't give a crap day, which is why I need to write right now to get myself in a better mood ;)**

They had started texting about a year ago, when they had become best friends. Ziva loved texting Abby because Abby could make her laugh like no one else.

Ziva was sitting on her couch, watching tv, when her phone vibrated. Speak of the devil.

_Hey Ziva, you busy?_

_-GothAngel-  
><em>

Not really, what's up?

_Not much... want to hang out later? _

_-GothAngel-  
><em>

Sure! Do you want to come over and watch a movie?

_Duh. I would love to. I'll see you around 8, okay? Love you!_

_-GothAngel-  
><em>

Sounds good... I love you too.

It had been simple enough really, the 'I love you', but it caught Ziva by surprise. She knew Abby did not mean it the way Ziva did. Ziva's 'I love you too' meant she really did love Abby. But she knew Abby would not, could not, love her back...

Ziva sighs feeling extremely pathetic for being so... needy? For needing Abby, she supposes. She is not supposed to need anyone. Ziva David has been taught that needing and relying on others is a sign of weakness. And Ziva David is not weak.

She is jerked out of her thoughts by her phone ringing. It is the special ringtone she has assigned to none other than Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"David."

"Ziva..."

Gibbs very rarely calls her Ziva so she knows something is very, very wrong.

"What is it, Gibbs?"

"We need you at NCIS, stat."

"Got it."

She does not ask questions, just follows Gibbs' orders and rushes to NCIS as quickly as possible. When she gets there, Gibbs is already ordering McGee to "hurry his a** up and figure out what the hell happened" and Tony is scrambling around, obviously looking for something. When she walks into the room, everyone ignores her because they are so busy doing whatever they are doing.

She drops her bag and coat off at her desk and stands in front of Gibbs. "What is going on, Gibbs?"

He sighs and looks at her with a deadpan expression. "Abby's been kidnapped."

Ziva feels as if someone has punched her in the stomach. "Abby, kidnapped?"

Tony looks up from the mountain of paper on his desk. "Yeah. Some loser came to her apartment and grabbed her."

"B-but... I just got a text from her..."

Gibbs looks at her sharply. "You did?"

"Yes. About five minutes before your call, Gibbs?"

Gibbs holds out his hand and she gives him her phone. He attempts to find the text. "MCGEE! Get over here and find the text thingy."

McGee exchanges glances with Ziva. "Uh, it's called a text message, boss."

"I don't care what the hell it's called! Just find the damn message!"

"Right." In less than two seconds, McGee pulls up the message and looks sharply at Ziva. "She sent it just before she called you, Boss."

Ziva tilts her head to the side. "What call?"

"She called Gibbs, explaining that some creep was trying to break into her apartment."

Ziva, who hardly ever swears, found the word accidently slipped. "Shit."

The entire team stopped working and stared at her in surprise. Usually, she sweared in Hebrew. They had never heard her swear in English before. The fact that she was doing so now meant she was clearly upset.

Gibbs' eyes studied her for awhile before he motioned to Ziva. "David, you and Dinozzo go to Abby's apartment and search. Take whatever you need and bring it back here."

They both nodded. "Got it, boss. C'mon, Ziva."

She just nodded at Tony, and the fact that she hadn't even glared at him for ordering her around scared him because it meant that she really was upset. And Ziva David rarely got upset unless she believed something was very, very wrong.

This was serious.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to those who reviewed! You guys rock and it makes me happy when you review! :)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Ditto, as usual, etc., etc., etc...**

Her apartment was a mess. Chairs were overturned, a white vase had been knocked off a table with the black roses scattered everywhere, and even food was strewn about.

Abby had obviously put up a fight.

As they are searching the apartment to figure out how the intruder entered, Tony tries to lighten up the situation. "So, uh, Ziva. McGee told me right before we left that on the text message you guys said you loved each other. Is there something you want to tell me?" He raises his eyes suggestively, hoping to get a laugh out of her or at least make her smirk enough to break out of her weird mood and make her more like herself. Because it worries him when Ziva is scared since Ziva David is never frightened. Ever.

But what she does next catches Tony off guard. She looks at him coldly and utters a threat. "If you ever say that again, Tony, I will hurt you very badly."

He gulps because he knows his partner well enough by now to know that she's not joking. In fact, it almost looks like she's going to cry. It's as if a light bulb goes off in his head. Ziva's scared and she looks like she's about to cry: "You love her."

"I do not. Not like you are thinking."

Tony studies her for a moment, not convinced, because she doesn't look at him when she says this. "You're lying. You do. Oh man, wait until I tell Mc-" He is cut off by the appearance of the barrel of her gun in his face.

"You will not tell anyone or I. Will. Shoot. You. Is that clear, Tony?"

"Uh. Yeah, Ziva. I get it. I-I'm sorry."

She doesn't respond but simply turns away to examine the apartment again.

He utters one more thing that causes her to swiftly turn around. "Huh. So, you're a lesbian, then."

She takes two giant steps and Tony is on the ground with her on top of him in two seconds flat. She leans close to him, secretly enjoying the moment. "It is none of your business, Tony, but I am bisexual. And no, I will not do a threesome with you."

She twists his arm just a little more behind him for the satisfaction of hearing him moan in pain and then releases him.

"Ahem... Right, sorry, Ziva."

She doesn't respond so Tony tries again. "No, Ziva, seriously, I'm sorry." She merely walks over to him and slaps him on the back of the head and utters the words that make Tony know that everything will be okay between them. "Do not apologize. It is a sign of weakness."

"Right." Without another word, they continue searching Abby's apartment, determined to figure out what happened to the poor goth.

* * *

><p>Darkness and pain. There is no light. There is no hope. She tries to open her eyes but the room is cold and dark and bereft of furniture, except the bed she is lying on. Why is she here? What has she done? What do they want with her? Where is Gibbs? Is Ziva okay? Did they get her too? Just as she is about to attempt to get up or ask why she is being held, she feels a presence standing next to her and voice murmuring that she can't wake up, not yet. A needle pricks her arm. Then, everything goes black.<p>

* * *

><p>Back at NCIS, they tell Gibbs what they found at Abby's apartment.<p>

Tony sighs. "Looks like they broke in through her window, Boss. She's on the first floor of the apartment building so it didn't look too difficult. They disabled the security cameras and broke the window with a bat. The room was a mess, so Abby clearly put up a fight. But we can't find any trace of where she is or who kidnapped her or why."

McGee looked up from his computer, where he had been frantically working for the last two hours, checking Abby's financial records, credit cards, email, and more. "Do you think they'll call us for a ransom, Boss?"

Gibbs looks at McGee and responds in the only way he is able to right now. He's being way too nice, which is scaring everyone. Nice Gibbs is scary Gibbs. Nice Gibbs means something has gone wrong. "I sure hope so, Tim. Then you can trace the call."

But no call comes, so they keep searching and searching and searching. It has been hours but they still have not found her.

It is late a night by now and Ziva is exhausted mentally and emotionally. She puts her head down on her desk and holds back her sobs. She is so scared. She feels a hand on her shoulder and looks up to find Tony's sympathetic face. "We'll get through this, Ziv. Can I get you some coffee?"

Ziva's eyebrows rise. Tony, being nice? That's even worse than Gibbs being nice. She just nods and orders her usual.

Tony leaves the room and Ziva's feeling of helplessness overwhelms her without her partner there to support her. "Where are you, Abby?" She whispers it and hopes that somehow, someway, Abby knows they are looking for her. And that Ziva will never give up looking.

* * *

><p>Something, Abby isn't sure what, makes her wake up slightly. She almost feels as if someone has gently touched her shoulder for a moment, reminding her that she's not alone. "That's nice, Ziva." She knows it's Ziva because, next to Gibbs with his psychic mind and ability to show up right when she has found a clue during a case, Ziva is the only one who has the magical ninja powers that would make it possible for her to reach Abby. Not to mention, she holds Abby's heart. They are connected. Abby sighs again and ignores the one tear rolling down her cheek, wishing she had told Ziva before that she loves her. Now, it might be too late.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Thanks for the alerts/reviews and I hope you're all having a terrific week (or if not, that this will make you happier). **

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS. I don't even own the season dvds... but I will eventually.**

It was McGee who finally found the clue. It is an inconspicuous little scrap of fabric that had somehow landed on the floor under Abby's couch. But it's something.

Now, they just have to figure out what the fabric is.

Ziva watches as McGee and Tony try to work the forensics machines because, in Abby's absence, someone still has to do the work. They are not doing very well, however.

"Probie! Where the... uh, thingy-majig?"

"I'm looking for it, Tony, calm down."

Tony just gives up looking for whatever he thinks they need and sits on Abby's chair, twirling the scrap in his hands. "Who knew this would be so complicated? You're such a puny little piece of fabric. Why are you giving us so much trouble, huh?"

McGee glances up from Abby's _Forsenic Science for Dummy's _book and shakes his head. "I knew one day you would finally lose it."

"Shut up and find it, McInvestigator."

Finally, McGee manages to find the page on which Abby explains how to examine obscure pieces of fabric.

"Okay, it says here that-"

Gibbs suddenly storms into the room. "MCGEE! Aren't you two done yet? How long does it take to process some damn fabric?"

"Uh... We're working on it boss."

"Yeah, boss, we're working on it. Probie here just doesn't have a clue what he's doing. It reminds me of that movie where the producer joins this new TV show and she's totally lost as to how to do the job but then-"

"What does a movie have to do with this, Tony?" Ziva speaks up. She's been silent for nearly an hour, worrying about Abby.

"Well, Zee-vah, if you would let me continue explaining to educate your movie-deprived minds, I-" Gibbs head slaps Tony and he promptly shuts up. "Sorry, boss."

McGee glances up from where he has been tinkering with a machine. "Got it. Okay, boss, in about a minute we should know what exactly we're dealing with."

Gibbs leaves the room to get coffee, Ziva heads to the bathroom, and Tony stays there to torment McGee. Gibbs walks back into the lab right as the machine pings.

"All right. It looks like this fabric contains high portions of... oh no."

"What, McGee?"

"Uh, boss. It's a scrap from a rag that was soaked in chlorofoam."

Ziva swears in Hebrew and her fist clenches. Gibbs watches her out of the corner of his eye but decides to ignore her obvious anger for now. McGee continues, "Well, boss, at least we know how they managed to kidnap her now."

Gibbs doesn't smile. "Oh, great, McGee. Why don't you just go pick her up then. Why the hell is everyone just standing here! Go figure out local pharmacies, chemical plants, and even damn shops that sell chlorofoam. Find this bastard!"

The agents rush from the room and the wrath of the one and only Leroy Jethro Gibbs. However, this is not his ordinary wrath. No, Gibbs is beyond angry. He's furious because no one messes with his Abby. She's like a daughter to him and he doesn't want to lose another daughter. Not again.

* * *

><p>The darkness recedes again, almost seeming to lose the fight. It can't keep her captive, not this time. As it recedes, Abby slowly opens her eyes, wondering where she is. As she does, a figure standing near the only window in the room comes into focus. It's a man, in his forties, with brown hair. He turns toward her.<p>

"Ah, you're awake. Good. How are you, Abby?"

Anger swells within her, begging to be released. "How am I? Well... let's see. My apartment was broken into, I was kidnapped, knocked out, and brought here, put on drugs, and I haven't had food in who knows how long. But other than that I'm great. Just great. How the hell do you think I'm feeling?"

The man just grins. "Always loved your spunky nature. Ziva's told me a lot about you."

Abby's stomach drops as she whispers, "How do you know Ziva?"

"Why, don't you recognize me, Abby? I've only visited NCIS a few times but surely you know who I am."

"No."

He crushes the cigarette on the floor. "My name's Ray. I'm Ziva's ex-boyfriend. I work for the CIA. And you remember Kort?"

Abby now sees another man, standing near the doorway. "Why did you kidnap me?"

Kort steps forward. "We need your help."

"Oh, wow. You need my help. Whatever happened to a phone call? Is the CIA the mafia now or something?"

"Be careful what you say, Abby, or we'll be forced to put you back under."

Abby crosses her arms over her chest. "I'm not helping you."

The men only look at her knowingly. "You will, when you see why we need your help."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone. So... I hope this chapter makes sense. I had to go into some boring detail about the ZIPTEC case in order for it to work with the story. And I know the whole tracking devices thing is kind of unrealistic but I didn't feel like doing research and it's the first thing that popped into my mind. **

**Disclaimer: First, I'll buy the season dvds. Then, I'll take over the show and characters which I don't currently own, and then I will take over the world, Pinky. And all the NCIS fans will flock to me and be amazed. The end.  
><strong>

"Why would I help you?"

Kort steps closer and studies her. "You are a great forensic scientist, at least according to NCIS. We need you to help us process some... evidence."

"And you couldn't just stop by NCIS and ask me?"

Ray and Kort exchange glances and finally Ray answers. "No. This is top secret. We're going to read you in so that you can help us."

Abby crosses her arms over her chest. "I'm not going to help you, dirtbags."

Kort steps forward threateningly. "You don't have any choice. We'll keep you here as long as it takes. Now, are you ready?"

"Guess I don't have a choice."

"Good. There's a case the CIA has been working on called ZIPTEC. It's high security clearance only, but we're making you an exception. The CIA was working on creating tracking devices. These devices, when working properly, could not only track certain individuals, through various complicated technology, but also track machines, military vehicles, military equipment, and much more. What's unique about these devices is that they are so small that they cannot be detected by the naked eye. They emit an extremely powerful signal, from hundreds of miles away. Can you see the significance of this, for the U.S.'s military procedures?"

Abby rolls her eyes. "Why is it always about spying with you people?"

"These devices will allow us to track military enemies, such as in Iraq, without them having a clue, provided the tracking devices can be placed. They are valuable and worth a lot of money. And they were stolen, including the computer equipment that tells us where the devices are located. "

Abby only raises one eyebrow to show that she could really care less. Ray steps forward to continue, "We found some evidence but we need your help, Abby. We need your expertise to help us develop a way to find these things."

"Ummm..guys, I'm a forensic scientist, in case you hadn't noticed, and I don't know that much about technology. Why didn't you kidnap McGee instead?"

Kort is clearly becoming frustrated. "Because we think we know who took them, but we need concrete forensic evidence to be sure. There's one flaw with the tracking devices. They leave a chemical trace behind. We're going to bring you scraps of evidence from different suspects that we discretely confiscated and you are going to see if they contain this trace. We don't know exactly what the trace is because our original forensic scientist, who created the trace, was murdered."

"Great! Just great. I'm going to get killed because you two don't know how to work a mass spectrometer? Seriously?"

Kort just rolls his eyes in frustration. "I've had enough. You talk some sense into her."

Ray turns to Abby as Kurt strolls from the room. "Abby, you have to do this. We're not letting you go until you do. These devices, if found in the wrong hands, could wreak havoc. What if they were placed on our military planes? Do you know how much easier it would be for terrorists to shoot down our planes if they knew the exact location?"

"Yeah, well. Fine. I'll do it. I don't want to do it, but I will since you guys obviously aren't going to let me go until I do. But I need a caf-pow. And lab equipment."

"I'll get your caf-pow and bring you to your lab."

Another thought occurs to her as he strides from the room. "AND I WANT TO BE CALLED QUEEN ABBY!" When Ray doesn't reply, Abby just shrugs and says to herself, "I've always wanted to be called that."

* * *

><p>Ziva groans and looks at the clock. 2:17 a.m. She growls and considers throwing the stupid machine across the room, but she turns her back to it instead. Is Abby okay? Gibbs made Ziva go home to get some rest because they had been working around the clock to find Abby. They found the location where the intruder obtained the chlorofoam but the stupid owner was refusing to tell them anything. Gibbs interrogated him but they had to let him go after the required 24 hours. Now, it turns out the man has run off.<p>

"If only I could get my hands on him, I would show him that-"

RING! Ziva jolts in surprise as her cell phone lights up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Zee-vah!" She takes the phone away from her ear and gives it a disgusted look before laying back down and staring at the ceiling.

"Why are you calling me so late, Tony?"

"Technically, it's really early. Well... I-" Ziva suddenly sits up with a gasp.

"WAIT! Tony, nothing's wrong, is it? You have found Abby?" Her breathing is ragged and she's sure her pulse rate has jumped.

"Chill out, Ziva. No, we haven't found her, although I wish we had. Gibbs made me go home. I just couldn't sleep and I was lonely."

"Ugh. You were lonely, Tony? Really? That is why you had to call me at 2 a.m. in the morning?"

"Yep. You know, I was thinking, maybe sometime we could go see the new Pirates of the Caribbean movie. I know how you love those. Although I should probably try to broaden your horizons..."

"My horizons are very broad, thank you. I do not want to discuss this with you right now, Tony."

"Discuss what?"

"You are asking me out on a date."

"No, I'm not." She hears his tone and knows he is lying.

"Yes, you are. You and I... we are not right for each other, Tony. You have asked me before and I have always said no, remember? If you keep asking, I am going to have to tell Gibbs."

"WHAT! Ziva, seriously, don't tell Gibbs. Are you trying to get me killed?"

"Well... I do my best. Listen, Tony, I must go. You need to get some sleep. You looked tired today."

"Back at ya."

"Back at ya? I am confused."

"It means the same for you. You looked tired too, Ziv-ster.

"Is the reason you won't date me because you're in love with Abby?"

"It is none of your business, Tony, and if you mention it again-"

"I know, I know. You'll have to shoot me. I wonder what you would be like if you hadn't been brought up in Mossad."

"Dead. Goodnight, Tony."

"Night."

She sighs as she sets the phone in it's cradle, glad the awkwardness of that conversation is over. She loves Tony, she really does, and she would do anything to protect him from harm and would even give up her own life for him. As far as men goes, Tony is very attractive to her, but Ziva is in love with Abby. She knows to be with anyone else would be a lie because she would wish the entire time that Abby was by her side instead.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to ZivaCentric for the awesome idea :)**

**Disclaimer: **yep.

They finally found her. It was not through McGee's amazing hacking skills, Gibbs yelling during interrogations, or Tony's connections at the police department. And it was not through her Interpol connections either. Of all things, Abby had called them.

Ziva is sitting at her desk, trying for the millionth time to find any semblance of a clue as to Abby's whereabouts. She is so engrossed in the task that she does not hear the phone ring the first time.

"ZIVA! Answer the phone, already, will ya? It's probably Ray, begging for you to take him back."

Ziva only rolls her eyes at Tony and picks up the phone. "Hello?"

_"Ziva?" _Abby's voice crackles faintly through the line.

"Abby? Where are you? Tell us now! I am so glad you are okay!" At her words, Tony and Gibbs shoot out of their chairs and toward her desk. Gibbs motions for McGee to trace the call and McGee nods as his fingers work their magic.

Ziva puts Abby on speakerphone. "Are you okay?"

_"I'm fine, Ziva. Listen, I don't have much time. They only agreed to let me call you guys because I was refusing to do any more work until they did. I knew you would all be freaking out over there and I just wanted to let you know I'm all right and you should focus on more important things, like teaching Tony how to eat like a civilized human being."_

"HEY!" Tony's protest is largely ignored by everyone else.

Gibbs clears his throat. "Abs, where are you?"

_"I can't tell you that, Gibbs. Wow, I have missed your gruff voice. 'Abs, get to work!' Good times, Gibbs, good times."_

Tony whispers to McGee, "Sounds like they're keeping her stocked up on caf-pow, at least. She's still semi-happy."

_"Listen guys, I have to go. I just wanted you to know that I'm okay. Oh, and don't forget to water the plant in my lab. You know how I hate dead roses. And take care of my grandma, she's getting pretty old."_

"Uh, right, Abby. I will do that for you. Please, do not go though! Tell us where you are! We are so very worried, Abby."

_"I can't, Ziva, but don't worry about me. Everything will be okay. Love you!"_

With that, Abby hangs up the phone and only an empty line remains. Tony scrutinizes Ziva, to see if she is okay. And Gibbs scrutinizes Tony scrutinizing Ziva. Basically, there is a whole lot of scrutinizing going on, except for McGee, who is oblivious as usual.

Gibbs turns to McGee and barks out, "MCGEE!"

McGee only shrugs his shoulders. "It was a private line, boss. I couldn't track it."

"Damn it!" Gibbs turns to Tony and Ziva. "Why are you just standing there! Find her! Now!" He strolls away to do who knows what while Ziva and Tony scramble to their desks.

All three listen to the phone conversation, which McGee had recorded on his computer, over and over. Ziva's the one who finally realizes the clue.

"Tony. Abby does not have a plant in her lab."

"She doesn't?"

"Do you ever notice anything, Tony?"

McGee snorts. "Only beautiful women."

"Shut up, probie. You're just jealous."

"Sure, Tony. You keep thinking that. So, Abby doesn't have a plant in her office. What do you suppose she meant by that? Something to do with leaves... water... um..."

Ziva's eyes light up. "McGee, are there any plants nearby?"

"Uh, you mean like power plants or coal plants? Let me check."

Tony and Ziva peer over McGee's shoulders as he completes the search. "Yeah, only 300 or so. How are we supposed to narrow that down?"

Ziva peers at the list. "I do not know."

"Maybe it has nothing to do with plants, Ziva."

Ziva searches her mind for all she knows of Abby. She remembers a lot about Abby - being in love does that. She knows how Abby thinks. She pauses and deliberates for a second. "She's near a funeral home. Something with leaves or plants in the name."

Both men look at her in shock. "How did you know that?"

"Cause she's a ninja, Probie. Where have you been?"

"No, Tony. It is because Abby said she hates dead plants. She does not hate dead plants, we all know that. She loves dead things. Dead people end up at a funeral home and she stated that her grandmother is getting very old. The words dead and old are key words for funeral home. The word plants means she is either by a very green area or the funeral home has a plant or leaf in the name."

"Let me search again." McGee's search quickly comes up with three possible solutions: Roses Funeral Home, Daisy's Funeral home, and Vine Funeral Home.

"It's Roses." Both men once again turn to Ziva.

"She said that she hates dead roses, not plants. We misguided her."

Tony rolls his eyes. "Misquoted, not misguided, Ziva." They all listen to the tape, and, sure enough, Ziva's correct.

"Go find Gibbs, Tony."

"Excuse me? I'm the senior field agent here. PROBIE! Go find Gibbs."

"I'm right here, Dinozzo." Gibbs strolls into the room and looks at them expectantly. "Well?"

"We know where she is, Boss!" McGee's clearly very excited, but Tony cuts in. "Yeah, I managed to figure it out. You see, the plant watering and grandma phrase was really a code-word, Boss. Oh, and Ziva and McGee helped."

Gibbs smiles for once. "Grab your gear. On his way past his desk, he nods at McGee. "Good job, Tim."

Tony's protest that it indeed was him who figured out the clues can be heard all the way to the elevator, until Gibbs head slaps him. "Sorry, Boss."

**Please review, or I'll make Ziva end up with Ray. Haha, just kidding. But, please review if you so desire. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **nope.

They enter the building quietly, with their guns drawn. Dinozzo is the first to break down the door. "NCIS! PUT YOUR HANDS UP!"

A frail, little old lady, stood with her arms trembling and held high. "W-who are you youngsters?"

Tony and McGee turn to each other as they lower their guns. Tony whispers to McGee, "She can't be calling Gibbs a younster..."

Gibbs ignores the whispering and calmly tells the lady, whose name is apparently Mrs. Crane, to put her hands down. "Where is she, Mrs. Crane?"

Mrs. Crane only shakes her head. "I'm not supposed to tell you. Those other men, the mean ones with the fancy badges, told me I had not choice but to allow them to come here."

"What men, Mrs. Crane?" Ziva steps forward, her ninja instincts on high alert.

"They called themselves the ICE? No, that's not right. The ICA? No..."

A lightbulb goes off in Tony's head. "The CIA?"

"Yes, yes. That was it. They took the poor girl downstairs. Strange creature though. She was wearing black and moaning about how she needs something called a cow..."

"Caf-pow." Gibbs motions for the team to follow him down the stairs but suddenly turns back to Mrs. Crane. "You stay here."

"Boy, you federal types sure are bossy." The team ignores her and creeps slowly down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs is a long hallway. They have no difficulty finding the room in which Abby is held because it's clearly labeled with a handwritten sign and pictures of black roses and skulls: "Abby's Lab".

The team pauses and Gibbs tries the door, but it's locked.

Tony and McGee start arguing about what to do. Gibbs watches on in silence, perplexed as to what to do himself, not that the Great Leroy Jethro Gibbs would admit that.

Finally, while the men are still bickering, Ziva simply walks up to the door and knocks on it twice. The bickering immediately stops and everyone stares at her in shock.

After about a few seconds, a panel (about eye-level) slides back and a pair of very familiar eyes are staring at Ziva. She gasps in shock, as does the other individual and then she does what any other angry female would do at the moment she sees that her ex-boyfriend has kidnapped her current crush. She jabs her fingers into his eyes, causing Ray to howl in pain and move away from the door. They hear a scuffle on the other side and a "hi-ya!" that sounds just like Abby. Then, keys in the door rattle and it swings open to reveal Abby turning away from the door and back to Ray, whom she is currently training a gun on.

The team silently stares at Abby in wonder. "Hi guys! Boy, I've missed you like crazy. Especially you, Gibbs. Well... are you going to help me deal with the creep here or not?"

"Uh... right." Tony steps forward and handcuffs Ray, shoving him onto a chair in the corner. Both McGee and Tony keep their guns on Ray.

Gibbs gives Abby a big hug and a gentle kiss on the cheek. "We've missed ya', Abs."

"Aww... thanks, Gibbs. I've missed you too. Especially the way you would appear magically when I found a clue. These guys suck at that. Sometimes I wait for an hour until they come and pick up the new evidence."

At this, McGee's eyebrows furrow. "Evidence?"

"I'll explain it later, Timmy. Right now, we need to close the door. Kort's going to be coming back soon and we still have to catch him."

Everyone's eyebrows raise and Gibbs growls, moving to shut the door. The team quickly formulates a plan, with only Ziva staying mysteriously silent, unable to speak. Unable to talk to her beloved Abby after she realized just how much Abby means to her after seeing a man with a gun that had obviously been trained on Abby moments before... She wishes she could just blurt out that she loves Abby, but it is not that simple. With Ziva, feelings are never simple.

Soon enough, they hear a rattling at the door as Kort inserts a key. The door swings open and the only person he sees is Ray, handcuffed to the chair. Kort hurries over to Ray. "What the hell happened? Where's the dame? We need her, you idiot!"

Ray only shrugs. He was going to warn his companion, but after the way he was just spoken to, he decides against it. Kort is completely unaware when he feels the cold, hard metal of a gun barrel being pressed to his head. Gibbs growls, "Drop the gun, Kort. NOW!"

Kurt complies and puts his hands up. Gibbs swiftly handcuffs him and hands him off to Tony and McGee who walk him up the stairs and to the NCIS car. Tony mentions they will come back for CI-Ray in a second.

Finally, with no other distractions, Ziva is forced to notice Abby or appear rude. "Hi Abby."

Abby meets her eyes and quickly closes the gap between them, crushing Ziva in a tight hug. "I've missed you, Ziva."

"I've missed you too."

Ziva suddenly meets Gibbs' eyes over Abby's shoulder and he glimpses the pain, longing, and love in Ziva's eyes before her usual mask goes up. Gibbs quickly covers his surprise as amazement hits him. Ziva is in love with Abby. He's surprised now that he didn't see it before. This explains why Ziva was the most upset of the team, besides him, that Abby was missing. This explains why Ziva would work on the case all night until Gibbs ordered her home. This explains why she was so quiet and tense lately. This explains why Abby's eyes lit up every time Ziva walked into her lab besides Gibbs and why they often had movie nights without the rest of the team. They wanted to be together, just the two of them.

When they get back to NCIS Headquarters, Gibbs decides to push things along a little for the two women. It's clear they haven't admitted their feelings for each other. "Ziva. Why don't you take Abby home. I don't think she's in any condition to drive right now. Get some sleep, Abs."

Abby only nods numbly and smiles nervously at Ziva. Ziva grabs her bag without another word, but not before glaring slightly at Gibbs, who only smirks at her in a knowing way.

The two ride in complete silence to Abby's apartment, although Abby is dying so say something, anything. When they arrive, Abby turns toward Ziva. "Um... Ziva. I was wondering. I'm really tired and I want some tea. Would you come up and make me some?"

The question was so uncharacteristic of Abby that Ziva was caught off guard, but she simply nods. "Sure. I can do that, Abby."

The two take the elevator to Abby's apartment and Abby drops her stuff the moment they walk in. "Ummm.. I'm going to take a shower. I haven't had one at all since..."

"Okay. I will make your tea, Abby." She hears the shower start running shortly after and tries to quell whatever images attempt to penetrate her mind. Abby is only a friend. Just a friend. She does not feel that way about you. Nevertheless, Ziva decides to make Abby a stack of pancakes because Ziva remembers from her own days living with Ray that the man cannot cook at all. Abby must be starving.

She does not hear Abby walk into the room until she turns and sees her sitting at the table. How long has she been watching?

"Mmmmm... I just love pancakes. Thanks Ziva!" Abby digs in with relish, rambling on about how Ray and Kort cannot make food to save their lives and the little old lady didn't do much better either.

Abby soon grows sleepy, even though she hasn't finished her pancakes. Ziva knows she probably has had little sleep since she was kidnapped, the way Ray and Kort work. She helps Abby up from the table, taking her arm and guides her to the bedroom. "Come on, Abby. Time for bed."

Abby mumbles something incoherent about coffins and snuggles into her pillow as Ziva pulls the covers over her. Ziva stops to admire Abby's peaceful, innocent expression as her dark hair curls gently against her soft skin. If only... Ziva is just about to leave the room and has already turned toward the door, when she feels a hand reach out and grab her forearm.

"Stay..." Abby mumbles it, but Ziva understands.

"Abby... I cannot..."

"Stay. I'm scared, Ziv." Ziva only nods, even though Abby cannot see because her eyes are still closed.

"I need some pajamas." Even though it's only around one in the afternoon, Ziva could use some sleep as well. She has not slept peacefully since Abby was kidnapped.

"Second drawer." Ziva moves toward the dresser and pulls a pair of cute, black and white pajamas with skulls on them and pink stars. She quickly goes to the bathroom and when she comes out, Abby is almost asleep.

She silently whispers. "I will be on the couch, if you need me, Abby."

"Mmm.. No.. Stay." Abby reaches out with her hand and Ziva sighs, not sure if she can handle this. She knows Abby will not sleep, however, until Ziva does as she asks, and Ziva does not want Gibbs yelling at her tomorrow. She silently crawls into bed beside Abby and puts her arms around the other woman. She is suprised when Abby moves closer and rests her head in the curve of Ziva's neck. Abby's soft body melds to Ziva and her gentle arms wrap around Ziva's waist.

"Night."

"Goodnight, Abby." She only whispers, "I love you" once she's sure Abby is asleep.

**Please review. Did you guys like Ziva and Abby's treatment of Ray?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews on CHP 9, Willow008, ZivaCentric, Deathus, and to everyone else for reviewing earlier! You guys are great! I hope everyone's having a terrific week and not working too hard ;)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:** I don't own NCIS. I don't own its characters. I don't own the show... so basically my life has no purpose... just kidding.

Timothy McGee quietly inserts the spare key, leftover from his days of dating Abby, into the door of Abby's apartment while Tony stands nearby, his gun at the ready.

"Hurry up, Probie. How long does it take to insert a key into a door? Do I have to do everything myself?"

"Calm down, Tony. Abby's locks have always been a little tricky... Almost got it... There!" The door swings open, both agents nod at each other, and cautiously step inside with their guns at the ready. Tim moves to the kitchen and says, "Clear" while Tony does the same with the dining room. The only room left is the bedroom. This is room from which Abby had been kidnapped before and both agents look at each other uneasily. When neither Abby nor Ziva had showed up for work this morning, Gibbs had immediately sent them on the hunt, worried that someone with ties to Kort or Ray had attempted to kidnap Abby again to finish the project.

On the count of three, McGee swings open the door and both agents move inside, training their guns on various random objects in the room. Both, however, lower their guns in shock at the sight before them. The two women they had been so worried about are sleeping soundly in the bed, with Ziva spooning Abby, her arms wrapped firmly around Abby's waist and her face in Abby's hair.

Tony raises an eyebrow at McGee and grins suggestively while he reaches into his pocket for his phone. Tony quickly snaps a picture of the two women while McGee is standing uncertainly, not sure if it's a good idea to wake up Ziva. She'd probably come at him with the gun that was surely under the pillow once she realized McGee and Tony had practically broken into Abby's apartment. The decision was taken out of his hands, however, when Tony's phone began to ring shrilly.

Tony fumbles with his phone and drops it with a loud clunk, which wakes up Ziva. He answers the phone and watches Ziva's reaction to their presence carefully, in case she tries to throw something at him. "Hello? Hey Boss. No, everything's fine. We found them. They just overslept. They're nice and cozy. Yeah? Okay, I'll let them know."

Ziva growls. "What are you two doing here?"

"McStalker here had a key to the apartment left over from his days of dating Abby."

Ziva glares at Tim. "You what? Why would you two break into Abby's apartment? I do not understand."

"We were worried. It's 10 o'clock in the morning and you two never showed up for work. Gibbs thought maybe something had happened. You know how Gibbs gets, all mother-hen-like when his agents don't show up. The poor man was almost tearing out his hair."

Ziva only rolls her eyes. "I am perfectly capable of taking care of Abby."

Tony raises his eyebrows suggestively. "We noticed."

Ziva's retort is cut off by a moan from Abby. "Mmmm... Ziva? Where'd you go?"

Ziva smiles slightly and gently strokes Abby's arm. "I am right here... So are Tony and McGee."

Abby suddenly sits bolt upright and opens her eyes. "What the hell are you two doing here?"

"McGee used the spare key you once gave him to get in, Abby."

Abby glares at McGee and Tony. "TIMOTHY MCGEE! How dare you break into my apartment? Have you two completely lost it? Don't forget I can kill you without leaving any trace of forensic evidence! And, if this happens again, I'm seriously considering it! NOW GET OUT!"

Both men back toward the door slowly. "Look. Gibbs wanted me to tell you guys that you have the rest of the day off. You need your rest. Ziva, he gave orders for you to stay and watch over Abby in her apartment today until he finishes interrogating Kort and Ray to make sure there are no other accomplices involved in this."

Abby shudders. "Are you saying that someone's going to try to kidnap me again?"

"I will protect you, Abby." Abby smiles at Ziva, remembering how safe she felt in Ziva's arms last night.

"I know you will, Ziva." Tony starts making kissing noises and both girls look at each other. Ziva nods at Abby and they pick up the pillows from the bed and start hitting the men with them, until they have backed them right out of the apartment.

With a final click, Abby closes the door and mumbles something about getting her locks changed before she turns back to Ziva. "Ziva... I don't want you to feel like you're being forced to hang out here today, because that's not cool at all. Seriously, I'll be fine if you want to go home."

Ziva smiles and slowly cups Abby's face. "I want to spend the day with you, Abby. I am going to go shower."

Abby grins. "Ok'e doke! I'll go get the caf-pows and pancakes ready!"

When Ziva returns to the kitchen, fresh from her shower, she has to laugh. In front of each window in her apartment, Abby has placed a wooden chair from her kitchen table. She tied a string to both legs of the bottom of the chair and attached the other end of the string to the window ledge, so if some scary kidnapper tried to open the ledge, the string would be pulled and the chair would fall over and alert her to an intruder. She also, for good measure, tied spoons to the front legs of each chair, using string, so if someone cut the string and tried to move the chair out of the way, the spoons would make a noise as they scraped the floor, 'just in case'. Ziva only shakes her head in amusement even as she realizes Abby must be pretty scared if she would rig something that ingenious up so quickly.

Abby already has the table set and is grinning. "Ready to eat, Ziva?" She bounces up and down and twirls around a few times.

"Abby... Did you already drink a whole caf-pow? You are entirely too happy compared to earlier."

"Maybe... But you can only live once!"

Ziva smiles indulgently and they sit down to eat. Over the course of the meal, neither talks about last night. Instead, Abby chats about everything from how they can get back at Tim and Tony to installing new security alarms.

They spend the rest of the day watching Pirates of the Caribbean movies, Ziva's personal favorite, and playing board games like Scrabble. Neither woman mentions how wonderful last night was or their feelings. They're both too scared to do so because they think the other one doesn't care.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I am so sick of writing disclaimers, but I'm also stubborn. And if I wrote a disclaimer for all the other chapters, then this one will have a disclaimer too. :)

"Ziva... you don't have to spend the night here, again. I'll be fine."

"Abby." Ziva looks up from where she is brushing her hair. "I promised Gibbs I would protect you and since I haven't been called yet about the case being wrapped up there is still the chance that someone is out there. I am staying."

"Okay, but if you're going to stay... do you want to watch another movie?"

The two girls decide to order pizza and Abby picks out the movie: Desert Hearts. She didn't think when she picked it or she clearly would have picked another movie. But, once she realized how awkward this could get, it was too late. Nothing like watching a lesbian movie with the woman you have a crush on. But, soon Abby forgets that Ziva is there as she is drawn into the movie. It's her favorite movie. When the two main characters kiss for the first time, she squeals in excitement and jumps up and down on the couch, until she hears a chuckle.

Abby turns to find Ziva watching her. "What's so funny, Ziva?"

"You are just so excited."

"Of course! They finally kissed. It took forever... I mean, I've seen it like a thousand times but still, it gets me every time."

Ziva tilts her head at Abby, an undefinable expression on her face. "Why do you like this movie so much, Abby?"

Abby shifts toward Ziva and grabs another slice of pizza. "I don't know, Ziv. It's just so romantic, I guess. Watching them fall in love despite the odds..."

"But, why not something like 27 Dresses?"

"Ugh... no. The guy in that movie is so ugly."

"So, two women kissing does not bother you?"

Abby freezes. "Ohmygosh. Ziva? Is this offensive to you? I didn't even consider that - I mean with your religion and all... I'm so sorry. I can turn it off." She reaches for the remote but pauses when Ziva's hand alights on her own.

"No, it is fine. It is one of my favorite movies as well."

Abby jokingly looks at Ziva. "Why, Ziva, are you a lesbian?"

A mask covers Ziva's face. "No, I am not... Are you?"

Abby grins. "Yep. Out and proud and loud and...uh, whatever else rhymes with that."

Ziva smiles at Abby and they return to watching the movie in silence, but inside Ziva is in turmoil. She had no clue Abby was a lesbian. Does this mean she has even the most remote chance? Is it possible? But no... Abby had never looked at her with anything more than friendship. Of course, she had hugged Ziva very long when they rescued her, but Abby hugged everyone like that. She was nothing special to Abby, not in that way. She never would be.

At least, that's what Ziva thought until later that night.

Ziva is getting ready for bed while Abby takes a shower. She hears the shower turn off but continues reading one of Abby's novels: THE SPY. She never took Abby for the romantic, science-fiction type. She's startled, however, when she hears a voice coming from the bathroom.

"Ziva?" Immediately on alert, Ziva throws down the book, grabs her gun, and rushes into the bathroom.

"WHAT? What is wrong?"

Abby has a look of surprise on her face. "I was just wondering if you could grab my pj's for me. I forgot them."

"Oh." Ziva walks back to the bedroom, grabs the pj's, and hands them to Abby once she's in the bathroom again. But she doesn't leave. She can't help it: her eyes slowly travel from Abby's wet hair and face to her towel-clad, curvy torso to her long legs and petite feet. Ziva swallows and looks up again to find Abby studying her, a look of pure desire on her face. Without meaning to, she steps closer, until their bodies are touching.

Abby brings a trembling hand to her face and the soft touch is amazing. Abby leans forward and gently brushes her lips against Ziva's, but Ziva doesn't pull back or react in anyway. So, Abby gently begins to kiss Ziva, and she's shocked when Ziva starts to respond so passionately that Abby soon finds herself backed against the bathroom counter as Ziva's hands wrap tightly around her. Abby lets out a moan and bites on Ziva's lip, begging for entrance. Ziva complies and Abby's tongue explores a previously forbidden realm. It's beyond what she ever thought it could be. She hears a moan from Ziva who suddenly draws back with a shaky breath, her eyes in shock as if she just realized what she is doing.

"I-I'm... sorry. I did not mean... I must go."

Ziva bolts out of the bathroom, leaving Abby reeling from her kiss and smiling like an idiot. She gets dressed and walks into the bedroom to find Ziva pretending to read.

"Ziva, I-"

"No, Abby. That was a mistake."

"What? No, it wasn't, Ziva."

"Yes, it was. We are friends, Abby."

"But we could be so much more than that! I care about you, Ziva. C'mon. Please?"

"I cannot, Abby. I do not care for you, not in that way. I am sorry. I think I should sleep on the couch tonight." Ziva gets up, grabs a blanket, and leaves the room without another word. She hears Abby hesitate and then close the bedroom door behind her.

Ziva slowly lays down on the couch, wishing she hadn't kissed Abby; wishing she could forget. But the first image she sees as she closes her eyes is Abby's face close to her as she remembers the feel of Abby's lips on her own. She had thought it would be so easy and she had longed so much for Abby to desire her in the same way she admired her. But, once they acted upon their feelings and she knew Abby might possibly feel the same way... she got scared. She couldn't do this. She had never dated another woman. What would the team say? What would her father say? What if it did not work out - it would completely destroy her relationship with Abby! She did not know what to do...

**I have to apologize, guys. There is so much angst in this story and I'm sorry about that. It's just that Ziva is so closed off from everyone so, of course, it's going to take her FOREVER to open up. But... good news is that soon they are going to get together and be happy and visit Disneyland and the land of magical marshmallows. Okay, well, at least two of the four. Hopefully you know which two I mean... Please review :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**The interest in this story seems to have waned (for both the readers and myself). So, I'll be finishing it up in the next few chapters. Hope everyone's having a terrific week!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **Disclaimed.

Ziva was avoiding her and she hated it. Using her secret ninja-skills, Ziva managed to evade Abby every time Abby attempted to get her to come to the lab and talk about the kiss they had both clearly enjoyed.

Surprisingly, it was Gibbs who helped out their situation. Ziva was working at her desk when Gibbs barks out, "David! Abby's lab, now!"

Ziva stands up and sighs, knowing she can't avoid Abby forever. She nods at Gibbs and follows him to the lab. When they arrive, Abby is standing there, wearing a short black skirt and tight black t-shirt. She's so beautiful and Ziva drinks up the sight, because she hasn't seen Abby all week.

Gibbs looks at Ziva looking at Abby and clears his throat. Abby suddenly whirls around and glances at Gibbs. "Hey, Gibbster! You know, usually you're right on time but I actually don't have any evidence for you at the moment. My mass spectrometer is being temperamental today, aren't you baby?"

"Actually, Abs, I want you to talk to Ziva." Abby appears to see Ziva for the first time and their eyes lock without meaning to.

"Um... I have nothing to say to her, Gibbs."

"Abby, I don't care. You two are going to stay in here until you work out whatever the hell caused you to fight. You're messing with the dynamics of my team and I need my agents at their very best."

Ziva snorts, offended that Gibbs would suggest she's not at her best all the time.

Gibbs leaves the room with a warning glare and closes the door behind him. Abby ignores Ziva and turns back to her computer.

Ziva sighs and walks around for a few minutes, until she decides she may as well get it over with because Gibbs seemed serious, and she does not want to spend an entire day with an angry Abby.

"Abby."

"I'm not talking to you, Ziva."

"We need to talk, Abby."

"LALALALALALA. I CAN'T HEAR YOU! LALALALALA!" Ziva strides forward and pulls Abby's hands away from Abby's ears, which causes Abby to stop singing nonsense.

The close contact is nice after a week of no contact with each other at all. The attraction still definitely exists.

"Abby. I am sorry."

Abby only shrugs. "Nothing to be sorry about, Ziva. You said it was a mistake, remember?"

"I was wrong."

"Well, that must be a first for you."

"Abby! I was wrong but you do not have to go and smear it in my face."

"I'm not rubbing it in your face, Ziva. I'm just being honest. Isn't that what you want me to do?"

Ziva sighs in frustration and runs her hands through her silky, raven hair. "If you are going to be difficult, then I am not going to have this conversation with you right now." With that said, Ziva turns away and starts to walk to the door. She barely makes it two steps when Abby whispers her name, "Ziva..."

Ziva is at her side in an instant. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing... I just missed you. Don't go yet."

Ziva smiles and gently kisses Abby's cheek. "I missed you too."

Abby smiles as well and turns toward Ziva, which is clearly a mistake. Ziva is standing much nearer to Abby than either woman realized. Their faces are only inches apart.

"Abby..." Abby places her fingers on Ziva's lips and gently traces their outline. She leans forward and softly begins to kiss Ziva.

Ziva's resistance quickly melts as her hands find their way around Abby's neck.

Ziva suddenly breaks away from the soft touch, however. "No... Abby... I cannot. I will hurt you. I don't know how..." With that, Ziva runs out of the lab. She's sitting at her desk about ten minutes later, pretending that nothing ever happened, when she hears a throat clearing and lifts her head up to find Abby standing in front of her desk, furious. The entire team watches in amazement as Abby begins a tirade.

"WHAT THE HELL, ZIVA? Why do you keep running away? I am so sick of you saying this is some kind of mistake! It's not. I might as well just say it, Ziva, because I don't think you can hurt me anymore than you just did by running away. I frickin' love you, okay? If you have a problem with that, then tell me, but stop doing this!"

Tony gives a low whistle as Ziva stands up and moves to stand in front of Abby.

"Abby. We cannot have this conversation now. Not here."

"Then, where, Ziva? Are we ever going to have it or are you going to keep running away from me?"

"Abby, how many caf-pows did-"

"SCREW THE CAF-POWS! So what if I had a few earlier and that's giving me the courage and energy to talk to you right now? I. Love. you. Deal with it."

With that, Abby walks away and stands in the elevator, trying not to cry. Ziva runs in after her and hits a random button, turning on the emergency override switch after the doors close, leaving them in the dim lights.

"I... I am scared, Abby."

"So am I, Ziva. That's what love is about, though. You get scared."

"No... Abby. I am scared I will mess something up between us. What if it does not work out and our friendship is destroyed? That would be very bad, Abby, because your friendship means the universe to me."

"The phrase is, 'means the world to me', Ziva. But, anyway, I know it's scary. I'll still be your friend though, even if it doesn't work about between us. We were friends first and foremost, Ziva. I'll always be there for you, no matter what happens."

"I know and that is why I should just leave you along... because you deserve someone better than me-"

Abby, catching her meaning, interrupts her. "No one else is right for me, Ziva. I've tried to stop loving you, okay? But no one else makes me feel like you do. It will hurt me more if you keep running. I'm willing to take the risk involved with a relationship with you. You mean the entire universe to me too."

"You are right... I do not want to hurt you, but by not hurting you, I am actually hurting you... I think I am starting to talk like you, Abby. Sorry, I am just nervous because... I-I think I am in in love with you, Abby."

This time she has Abby's full attention. "Really?"

"Yes."

Abby smiles and squeals a little, giving Ziva a hug and a quick kiss on the lips. "YES! I KNEW IT!"

Ziva sighs. "Yes. I believe the kisses may have given it away."

"How did that go again, Ziva? Can you remind me?"

Ziva moves in, pressing Abby's lithe body against the elevator wall and gives her a seductive look. Ziva's lips crush Abby's passionately and their arms wrap around each other. The feel of Abby's curves pressing into her is an unimaginable feeling for Ziva. Abby's tongue and her own soon begin an intense battle for dominance until neither woman can breathe and they have to pull back from each other.

Abby touches her lip with her fingers. "Yummy... But don't forget, I'm still mad at you for avoiding me all week, Ziva."

Ziva only shakes her head and suppresses a smile. "Right, Abby. I will not forget."

"Good!" Abby hits the elevator switch and turns to Ziva again. "So, when's our first date?"

"Tonight? As long as it is not a double date with Tony and some random girl I am fine with any time."

"You want to freak out Tony and McGee?" Abby whispers her plan to Ziva and Ziva's smirk gets wider and wider. As the two women step out of the elevator, Abby quickly dredges up some false tears.

"Guys, can I get your attention, please?"

The team looks up at her in alarm as she announces, "Ziva... got me pregnant."

With that, Abby bursts out laughing at the shocked and then confused faces around them. She skips over to Ziva, quickly gives her a peck on the lips, and whispers, "See ya' tonight, baby," as she heads back to her lab.


	13. Chapter 13

**Warning: this chapter is rated M for some sexual content (I tried to leave out some of the details though since this is rated T. Also, I realized halfway through writing this that some of the plot during the date is inspired from the Ellen Morgan show, so yeah, it's not completely my idea.).**

**P.S. I totally thought NCIS had a new episode this week and I spent the whole day looking forward to it... turns out it's next week :(. That was not cool.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **Disclaimed.

Ziva David took her breath away. She was so beautiful. When Abby knocked on Ziva's apartment door for their date, she was not expecting the sight before her. Abby had told Ziva via text message after work that they were going somewhere fancy, so Ziva had dressed up. Ziva was in a tight, red dress, with a high slit that showed off her beautiful legs. Her hair was down and curly, just the way Abby loved it. It took all of her self-control to not grab Ziva and start kissing her silly. Her lips wanted to touch every inch of Ziva's skin. Of course, if she did that, Ziva would freak out because it's a little too soon, which kinda sucks.

"Hello, Abby. You look very nice." Abby tries to fight the blush that steals across her cheeks, but she fails. She guesses she looks okay in her tight, black spaghetti-strap dress, white heels, and with her hair straight and down, but she doesn't look as beautiful as Ziva; even though Abby is wearing skull earrings, a definite plus.

Ziva takes her hand and smiles at her shyly. This was going to be a great night. Amazing night. Spectacular night. Superb Night. Ridiculously awesome-

"Abby? Why are you smiling so large? You look like that cat that swallowed the cantaloupe, yes?"

Abby snorts. "Um... it's that cat that swallowed the canary, Ziva. But, I'm just happy to be going on a date with you." Although, Abby would much rather swallow Ziva at this point...

"Well... are you ready to go? Or are we going to continue to stand here?"

"Oh! Right. Sorry."

They head toward the car and hold hands there the entire way. Abby had never imagined Ziva's hands were so soft. Who knew an ex-assassin could be so soft and almost fragile?

They ride to the restaurant in a comfortable silence, both tired from the day's work but happy to be together.

When they arrive, Ziva, is still holding onto her hand (even though Abby doesn't like driving one-handed, who cares if Ziva David is willing to hold her hand?). Ziva drops her hand when they get out of the car and does not grab for it again as they are walking into the restaurant.

Abby pretends not to notice as worry starts to bother her just a bit. Is Ziva ashamed of being bisexual? Surely not.

After the women are seated at their table, which Abby had reserved earlier, their waiter comes.

Their waiter is a handsome man, in his twenties, with brown hair. Abby can tell he is a player. He winks at them and rasps out, "Well... What brings you beautiful women to this restaurant tonight?" He's looking Ziva up and down and it ticks Abby off. So, she does something to shut the oaf up.

"We're on a date. Right, Ziv?" She leans over and kisses Ziva full on the mouth, in front of the entire restaurant, not caring who sees. Ziva is surprised and caught off guard but her attraction to Abby is apparent as she soon starts to kiss back.

Abby pulls back after a few moments and grins cheekily up at the waiter, whose face has slightly reddened. A couple at the next table over gives them disapproving looks but Abby ignores them. She glances at Ziva, a little worried that Ziva is going to be angry with her for kissing her like that because it's not like they've established a committed relationship or anything. Ziva's face is completely neutral. She feels alarm at Ziva's lack of emotion. Maybe Ziva's interested in Mr. Creepy.

After their waiter leaves with their order, she chances a glance at Ziva. Ziva looks embarrassed now.

"I'm sorry, Ziv, if I embarrassed you. I just didn't like him ogling you like that."

"I can take care of myself, Abby."

"I know, Ziva. I was just trying to help."

"Well, do not."

"Are you mad at me? Do you just want to leave right now or what?"

Ziva sighs and glances around before putting her hand over Abby's. "I am sorry. I am just not used to this. I care too much about what people think... I-"

"Are you ashamed of being bisexual?"

Ziva looks at Abby and hesitates before shaking her head. "No. No, I am not ashamed, Abby. I just need to get used to this, dating a woman. I want to date you, Abby."

"Okay."

Abby grins at her and accepts her statement for now. She's just about to ask Ziva what she wants to do after the date when Ziva's phone buzzes. Ziva groans as the ringtone she assigned to none other than Leroy Jethro Gibbs goes off.

Abby groans as well. "Noooo... Ziva. Just ignore Gibbs. He's a big boy. He'll handle it."

"I am sorry, Abby, but you know how Gibbs can be."

She picks up the phone and grimaces. "Hello?... Okay... Yes, I will be there. Yes, I will bring Abby. See you soon."

She sighs and glances at Abby who is currently pouting. "We have to go. A marine was murdered and we are needed immediately. Some high-security personnel or something."

"AUGH. Ziva, seriously? I am going to kill Gibbs. I'm going to sneak into his basement tomorrow night and hack his boat into pieces and laugh maliciously at him for destroying our date!"

"Abby. You love Gibbs; besides, he did not kill the marine."

"Fine. I'm going to find whoever did kill the marine and hack their car, since they probably don't have a boat in their basement, into a million pieces..."

Ziva only raises an eyebrow and the two women get up and leave.

Abby feels like crying. This sucks. She finally gets a date with the love of her life and it gets interrupted?

* * *

><p>Many hours later, Ziva and Abby arrive back at Abby's apartment, completely wiped out. Gibbs had wanted them stat so neither had time to change, and since Abby had the only car, she drove both of them there. Gibbs only raised his eyebrow but didn't comment on their outfits. She offered to drive Ziva home and Tony wiggled his eyebrows, causing her to glare at him. But, on the way to Ziva's apartment, she remembered that she left her purse at Abby's, so they end up going to Abby's apartment together instead<p>

"Here's your purse, Ziv. I'll drive you back to your place now."

Ziva flops down on the couch in a very ungraceful manner and throws her arm over her eyes. "Augh. No, I think I will stay here tonight if you do not mind, Abby. I am so tired and it is four a.m. in the morning."

"Okay." Abby stifles a grin at the thought of Ziva David spending another night in her apartment.

Abby walks away to go get Ziva some pajamas and when she comes back she plans to ask Ziva if she would be more comfortable sleeping in Abby's bed, because Abby certainly wouldn't mind. But, she finds Ziva fast asleep already.

"Awww..." If she thought Ziva David in that dress earlier was hot, now she was smoking. She looked adorable with her mussed-up hair, bare feet, and wrinkled dress.

Abby leans over and kisses Ziva on the lips lightly before she pulls a blanket over the sleeping ninja.

"Goodnight, Ziv. I love you."

"Mmm...you too..."

With that, Abby proceeds to bed and falls asleep as soon as her head hits the pillow.

* * *

><p>She wakes up as the morning sunlight hits her and blinks in confusion as she looks around.<p>

Black decor, white roses, two skulls positioned as if they are kissing and a totem poll. Why is she in Abby's apartment?

The events of yesterday hit her and she realizes they didn't even have dinner last night. She's starving.

Ziva decides to make some breakfast, but first, she decides to find Abby and ask her what she wants to eat. It's the least she can do, considering her beautiful Abby let her sleep here last night.

Ziva wanders into Abby's kitchen and dining room, softly calling Abby's name. "Abby? Are you here?"

She figures out that Abby must be in her bedroom, so she cautiously opens the door. "Abby? I-"

She freezes at the sight before her.

Abby is in the middle of getting dressed. Her wet hair reveals she's fresh from the shower and she only has on her underwear. And she's beautiful. Her curves are in all the right places. If only Ziva were closer, she would-She hears a gasp as Abby looks up from putting on her sweatpants. Abby yanks her sweatpants up and reaches for the first shirt she can find to cover her.

"Uh... Ziva. I-I didn't know you were awake."

"I am sorry, Abby." Ziva keeps studying her curiously. What is it really like to be with another woman? Sure, Ziva David knows she's attracted to women but she's never been with one in that way. She definitely wants to be with her beautiful Abby.

She slowly walks toward, Abby, not sure what has come over her. This intense attraction is driving her crazy. She cups Abby's face with her hand and gently gives her a lingering kiss that leaves both of them more out of breath than they should be.

"Ziva?"

"I-I... was wondering what you wanted for breakfast. I thought I would make some french toast, but I was not sure if you like it."

"Yeah... I like french toast. French toast is great. Really, really great." Abby's not paying attention to her. Her eyes are looking Ziva up and down as she speaks, the desire clear in her eyes.

Ziva cannot take it anymore. Having Abby undress her with her eyes is more than Ziva can take. So what if they've only been on half-a-date? She loves this woman and they're perfect for each other!

Without a thought for the consequences, Ziva grabs Abby around the waist and pulls her body flush against Ziva's.

"Ziva? What-" Abby's question is cut off as Ziva silences Abby with her mouth. Abby tastes of mint toothpaste and smells like her strawberry shampoo. Ziva backs Abby against the wall and moans at the skin-on-skin contact when Abby runs her hands under the back of her shirt.

"Abby..."

"Shh... It's fine." Abby flips them over and suddenly it's Ziva whose back is against the wall. It's Ziva whose defenseless and weak-kneed as Abby storms her with an onslaught of kisses that move from her lips, to her ears, to her neck, and to her chest. Ziva's still wearing the red dress from the night before, which was a v-neck.

Abby pauses, her hands around Ziva's neck, near the hook holding up her dress. "Ziva?"

"Please, Abby."

Abby grins and gently nips Ziva's ear as her fingers deftly unhook Ziva's dress, causing it to fall to the floor in a fountain of red silk.

Abby steps back and smiles at her shyly. "You are so beautiful, Ziva." Ziva blushes and swiftly pulls Abby's mouth back to her own. At some point, she manages to slide her hands up the front of Abby's shirt, so that her hands are on Abby's breasts. The moan Abby releases makes Ziva want more, especially when Abby's hands move toward her wet center...

"The bed... Abby.." She moans as Abby grips her tightly and they stumble toward the bed.

Suddenly, food doesn't seem all that important anymore. All she wants is to spend this beautiful Saturday with the one person she loves the most: Abby.


	14. Chapter 14

**Please, please, please don't be mad at me. I'm sorry, but this is how it came out when I started to write this chapter. I promise I will make the ending epic. Cheerio! (I've always wanted to say that.)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or its characters (but wasn't tonight's episode awesome!)**.

"Abby... Abby!... ABBY!" The voice calling her name from who knows where sounds kind of familiar but she doesn't care.

"Go 'way!" She buries her head under her pillow.

"It is time to get up!" The person snatches the pillow from her head.

"HEY!" Abby sits upright and blinks in the sudden brightness of the room. Ziva David is standing a few feet away with the pillow in her hand with her other hand on her hip.

"ZIVA? What are you doing here?"

Ziva looks annoyed. "You never showed up for work this morning, so Gibbs told me to come and check on you. Are you okay, Abby? You are giving me an odd face..."

"I'm giving you an odd look, Ziva, not face. I hope that my face isn't that odd. Maybe it is. I don't know. I need caf-pow." Abby gets out of bed, trudges to the kitchen, and grabs her ever-ready caf-pow out of the fridge.

Ziva hesitates because Abby clearly is angry with her but she does not know what she has done. "Are you mad at me, Abby?"

"No, Ziva. I'm not mad. I just was having this terrific dream, which you kind of interrupted..." Abby takes a long sip from her caf-pow and runs her hands through her hair. She knows she should get going but seeing Ziva David in her kitchen is a wonderful sight.

_How could I have dreamed all that? It seemed so real... And yet..._

Just to check Abby asks the dreaded question. "How was your date with Tony last night, Ziva?"

Ziva shrugs. "All right, I suppose. Thank you for asking. What was your dream about?"

Abby blushes. _She can't know that I was dreaming about the two of us finally admitting our feelings for each other and dating. _"Nothing that great. Just something about an amusement park. That's all."

"Abby." The warning tone in Ziva's voice tells Abby that Ziva is clearly not buying it.

"I better go get dressed." Abby attempts to rush past Ziva but Ziva moves to block her. Too late to foresee this movement, Abby slams into Ziva, whose arms wrap around her to keep her from falling to the ground from the impact.

The proximity is unnerving for Abby. _She's so freaking attractive._ "I-...uh... Sorry... I-" Ziva's eyebrows shoot up in surprise as she sees Abby's eyes go to her lips. The attraction Abby has for Ziva is obvious.

Ziva does what she has always wanted to do. She leans forward and kisses Abby on the mouth, gently. Abby gasps and hesitantly kisses her back. Soon, she finds herself pushed against the counter with her tongue and Abby's colliding.

They break for breath and Ziva grins. "Must have been some dream."

Abby grins as well. "It was."

"Maybe you can tell me exactly what happened so we can re-enact it..."

"What about Tony?"

"It was okay, but I have always had feelings for you, Abby. I am shoulders over heels for you."

"Ha... Its head over heals, Ziv."

Ziva only growls and pulls her closer. "Does not matter. I still get you, and that makes me happy."


	15. Chapter 15

**THE END! Thanks for reading and your support and special thanks to ZivaCentric, who may be the only one reading the story at this point ;), but I wanted to finish it properly. It took me awhile to figure out the perfect ending, so I'm sorry about that!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or its characters, yada yada yada.**

"I still get you and that makes me happy."

"Aw, Ziva, I love you too!" Abby leans forward and kisses Ziva on the mouth.

"CUT!"

Abby looks around in confusion as Ziva immediately pulls back from her embrace.

"Nice take, Pauley, that seemed so sincere."

"But-b.. it was... this wasn't real?"

Ziva only laughs. "Nice one."

The producer of the show NCIS walks over. "Nice scene ladies. I can tell that you've been working on your acting skills."

"Acting?" Abby is beyond confused.

Michael Weatherly walks by and winks at her. "Ready for our scene later today, Pauley?"

"Who's Pauley?"

"Cute. Cya!" With that, he walks off. The cameras power down and everyone starts to leave for lunch. Abby runs after Ziva.

"Ziva! Wait! You mean, all of that was fake? The dream was fake and me waking up was fake and..."

"Uhhh... yes. Are you okay. Why are you still calling me, Ziva. I'm Cote, remember?" Cote de Pablo looks perplexed.

"I...um.. so you don't love me?"

Cote looks at her awkwardly. "It's just a script Pauley, nothing more."

"Oh, right." Her voice gets silent and she watches as Ziva, no Cote, walks away.

She felt herself beginning to faint as her world came crashing down. Ziva never loved her. Had never loved her. Would never love her. It was just a television show. Even the dream had been false... but it had felt so real.

"Abby!" A voice calling her name from far away begins to penetrate her consciousness.

"ABBY!"

"WHA?" She sits up and blinks in the sunlight (again). "Where am I? Ziva?" Ziva David is staring down at her, perplexed.

Ziva moves to the bed and gently massages Abby's back. "What is wrong?"

"I had this awful dream last night. I dreamed about the first time we admitted our feelings for each other and then I dreamed I woke up from the dream and it wasn't real but we admitted we loved each other anyway but then it all turned out to be this crazy television show and your real name was Cote and mine was Pauley and we were just acting."

Ziva's eyebrows rise. "You must stop drinking caf-pow before bed, Abby. You know what that does to you."

"Uh, right." She sighs as Ziva spoons her from behind in the bed until the baby monitor whines. "It's your turn."

"All right, I'll go check on Kelly." While Ziva goes to check on Kelly, a little boy with Ziva's eyes wanders into the room.

"Momma Abby, I'm hungry." The little boy looks adorable with his bed head hair and his dinosaur pajamas.

"You're hungry already, Jethro?"

"Mmhm."

"Well! Let's go get some food, then." She scoops up her three-year-old son and smiles as Ziva suddenly appears in the hallway before them, holding a rose and their other child, Kelly.

Ziva gives her the rose. "Happy anniversary, darling. Can you believe we've been together 6 years already?"

"Nope. It feels like yesterday."

"Yes it does." Ziva leans forward and kisses her wife on the mouth, relishing the fact that they belong to each other and that she has what she has always desired: a place to call home.


End file.
